


So Hurry Down The Chimney Tonight

by sirsparklepants



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fade to Black, Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2019, M/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirsparklepants/pseuds/sirsparklepants
Summary: Steve should have known better, making a strip tease the stakes for their bet.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98
Collections: Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2019





	So Hurry Down The Chimney Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrangerGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerGeek/gifts).



> Happy holidays, StrangerGeek! I had fun writing this, it's such a neat idea. Hope you enjoy it!

This was the second year that Mrs. Byers had hosted a holiday dinner for the people who knew about the Upside Down, and the first year that Steve had been dating Billy Hargrove. He'd been determined that Billy would have at least one good holiday dinner, no matter how much he told Steve he hated them. Steve would hate them too, if he had to sit across the table from Billy's dad. So it had been a challenge to get Billy to agree to come to the Byers house the weekend before Christmas. But Billy was a part of the monster gang now, after that summer. So as far as Steve was concerned, his boyfriend was going to be there, come hell or high water. No matter what he had to do to guarantee it.

But now they were flushed and smiling, holding hands in the car on the drive home, and Steve became very aware that when they walked through the doorway of their apartment, it would be time to pay up with what he'd promised. And they were almost there. He squirmed in his seat, squeezing Billy's hand without really thinking about it.

Billy grinned at him. "You excited for this, sweetheart?" he said, squeezing back. There was a glint in his eye that Steve knew well.

"Not as much as you are," Steve shot back.

Billy laughed. "True," he said. "What can I say? You really get me going."

Steve flushed, and then Billy was parking the car, leading him by the hand into their apartment building and upstairs. They were normally a little more careful in Hawkins, but, well, they lived here. Their neighbors almost certainly knew they were more than roommates. And if they didn't? Well, they'd know after tonight.

Billy was on him as soon as they were through the door, pulling him in and giving him a searing kiss. He tried to steer Steve towards the couch, but Steve broke away, shoving Billy playfully down.

"I thought you wanted to collect, huh?" he asked. "Pretty sure if you undress me, the point is moot."

Billy groaned. "Hurry up then," he said, flopping back on the couch and spreading his legs. "The anticipation is killing me, baby."

"I'll be a minute," Steve said. "Why don't you crack open a beer or something, get comfortable?" He grinned at Billy, bit his lip, and then walked into their hallway to bump up the heat.

Steve had told Billy that the only reason he didn't want to come to the Byers' was that he knew he couldn't be nice to everyone there, knowing his boyfriend couldn't back down from a challenge. So when Billy protested that he could if he wanted to, Steve had bet him he wouldn't - and if he did, Steve had promised he'd do a striptease. He didn't think the idea had occurred to either of them before Steve blurted it out in desperation, but Billy had been all for it as soon as the words left his mouth. He had to admit, he was a little nervous. He was athletic enough, and he knew how to dance at parties, but this was something new. He was more than willing to try it for Billy, though.

He dug the tape with his song on it out of his dresser drawer, along with his two props. He'd thought about wearing something extra special, but in the end, he'd decided to go with his own clothes. They'd just end up on the floor, anyway. He did take off his shoes and socks, and padded out into the living room in his nice jeans and belt, the white dress shirt that had been under his sweater… and a Santa hat.

Billy laughed when he saw him. He had gotten a beer, and gotten out of his own shoes and layers, so he was just in a perilously buttoned red button-up and jeans. "Trying to give me some Christmas spirit, baby?" he asked. 

"Oh, I think you're gonna be the one giving me something," Steve said, winking. He put the tape in the stereo and put the Santa hat on Billy's head. Then he hit play and walked toward Billy, mouthing along with Eartha Kitt.

" _Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree,_ " he mouthed, undoing his cuffs and shoving them up, swaying his hips from side to side as seductively as he could manage. " _Been an awful good girl_ ," as he unbuttoned his shirt, slow, running his hands down his chest between each button, his eyes never leaving his boyfriend's. " _Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_." He ran his hands leisurely down his sides before tucking them into his belt loops, emphasizing the rock of his hips that he wouldn't admit had been practiced.

Billy looked satisfyingly rapt. His eyes were dark and a pink flush was just beginning to work its way across his face. Good. Steve had been afraid this would be cheesy, but the darkness in his boyfriend's eyes told him if it was, Billy didn't notice.

" _Santa baby, a '54 convertible too_ ," Eartha crooned, and Steve sashayed a little closer to Billy, fingers toying with his belt. He bit his lip as he played the end in and out of the fastener a few times before finally unbuckling it, fingers framing his cock. It was starting to wake up at the look on Billy's face. Steve tossed the belt on the floor and shrugged his shirt off as Eartha sang, "... _so hurry down the chimney tonight._ "

He was close enough now to climb in Billy's lap on the couch, so he did, circling his hips just enough to find out that Steve's dick definitely wasn't the only one awake. He smirked as he looked down at Billy, and slid his hands down like he was going to pop the button of his jeans, mouthing along with the song again. But instead, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a sprig of plastic mistletoe, holding it above Billy's head and he mouthed, " _Think of all the fellas I haven't kissed_ ," grinding down in Billy's lap. 

His boyfriend groaned and grabbed Steve's face in both hands, pulling him in for a searing kiss. Steve tossed the mistletoe aside and grabbed Billy's shoulders, giving as good as he got. He thought that would get him. 

"You're so fucking sexy, stripping for me, baby," Billy said when they broke apart. "Let's go back to bed, huh?"

"The song isn't over," Steve said, grinning at him. "I'm not naked either. Don't you want to let me finish?" 

Billy grabbed Steve's ass with both hands, pulling him down and grinding their crotches together. Steve groaned. 

"This feel like I can wait?" Billy said, breathing hot into Steve's ear. "Fuck the song. I gotta get my hands on you." 

"Yeah?" Steve asked, hands busily working Billy's shirt off. "You got a present for me, baby?" 

Billy popped the button on both their jeans, then reached in and grabbed a warm, hard, handful of Steve's dick. "Feels like you've got one for me, too," he said, mouthing at Steve's neck. "Let's go back to bed. I bet if you sit on Santa's lap he'll give you something real good."

"I'll take that bet," Steve said, climbing off Billy and pulling him towards their room by the hand. "Last one I made with you turned out pretty good, after all." 


End file.
